Tales of Humanity: The Prolonged Struggle
by Throwingtrash
Summary: Its the 27th century and the Human race is fighting for its existenc. Humor/action  Came to me out of no where


Tales of Humanity: The Prolonged Struggle

Prologue

Earth, High school Alien awareness orientation, 2659, week 1 of the New Year.

Alright class listen up, for vocationals sake we'll call them Rhinos. Now it takes only six month from start to end to make a living breathing baby Rhino. Your standard Rhino weighs two hundred and seventy pounds and clocks in at thirty two miles an hour. That means one on one humans are royally screwed. I know this is just a reminder from the footage we saw yesterday, but the military has made it abundantly clear that our schools must inform us about our current intergalactic situation.

_ The room dims and a hologram appears of what looks like a rhino standing on two legs. It's covered in short jet black fur with blood red leopard spots. The life size hologram stood at six feet six inches. Dark yellow eyes contracted, and an ear shattering roar emitted from its mouth as the image spun in place. The lights switch back on._

The Rhinos have many home worlds in their section of the Milky Way, but because of dwindling resources and over population they're seeking new life sustaining planets. We Earthlings having suffered such incident in the twenty third century settled the solar system, and with our jump drives the surrounding star systems. Last month the forty ninth star fleet encountered a Rhino invasion force at Negus II, our most outer and newest colony. The forty ninths flag ship escaped the following battle with a data file containing the location of several of the Rhinos outer most colonies. Four days ago every world representative met and unanimously declared war. This is the fight for our existence and prosperity as a race. After this class is over you'll all receive your assignments to assist the war effort. Now onto Rhino hierarchy…

_ The forty ninths data file contained a short history on a race known as Tereca Fusenas. With this information the Human leaders justified it necessary to have 3/5th of the Humans 23 billion souls drafted into the armed services._

Chapter 1: Why we must run

The Yurion system, the 3rd planet from its star, Humans in route to base of operations, 2662, week 24.

_ Lt. Emiliano Mendoza running at full tilt led the retreat towards exit point Charlie (a large crack in the face of a cliff that led to their transport vehicles). The thirty men left in his platoon right on his heels. Rhino gunships had finally ousted them from their holding action. Second Lt. Edgar Ruiz shouted insults behind his back as they left the area of conflict. _

Pinche putas! Your moms went to college! Shut up Edgar, we gotta get outta here first! Take two fire teams and when we reach that purple tree set down some explosives in an arc around the base of the entrance! Yes sir! McKenzie! Gurzo! Your teams with me! Get your claymores and mines ready we only have a few minutes to get to our transports before this whole area is swarming. Emil leave me a spot in the gunner's nest I wanna leave them some presents! Hahahaha don't worry, everyone follow me I'll be point! Every third man keep an eye on the sky and watch where you're going!

_ Edgar and the two fire squads just reached the transports when the first claymores and mines went off. Emiliano heard the blasts while waiting outside the last vehicle for them to show up._

Shit! Hurry! I just got a message from HQ sayin they're gonna flattin this area from space! We got 2 minutes before the frigates open up! We needed to be gone like 5 minutes ago! Let me get in that nest then. I think those gunships they hit us with at the interstate are coming back. Besides where were those frigates when they promised us support? I said shut up Edgar! Now get in that seat an shoot down any flying rhinos that think they can take us!

_ The flea spitter Edgar was armed with could shoot a sustained burst of seventy eight thousand plasma rounds a minute. The noise sounded like someone flipping a rain stick. When the first aircraft came within range Edgar blasted away. A semi opaque green film appeared in front of the ship and plasma splashed across its surface. Edgar screamed curses when the bullets slammed into previously unknown shields._

God Dammit! (Shouting while firing the chain gun)Emil! These bastards have shield! HOW THE HELL DO THEY HAVE SHIELDS! How the hell would I know something like that! (Into radio) Whoever's in the lead fire some Shock Waves missiles at those UFO's! Sir we don't have any!

_ Hearing a sudden explosion, Emiliano turned around and saw that Edgars constant fire had finally exhausted the shields and gotten through, shredding the first gunship. After seeing their comrade die the rest veered off the chase. In the distance missiles could be seen flying right before impact past the cliffs and then… huge clouds arose along with a shock wave that blasted all the windows in the transports._

Woo! We got those mother… (Missile impacts) Holy (the blast drowns out all other noise)

Now that's what I call a close encounter! Edgar get in here and call HQ, tell em to wait for us.

_ Once back at HQ Emiliano saw space carriers in the process of landing to ferrying the remaining base personnel. The General in charge of field walks up._

Don't worry Lt. we were waiting on the last drill team to report in, our navs. say they're three minutes out. Drill teams? Yes the higher ups deemed it necessary to test out our new Egg Crackers. Crackers? Yes we've placed high carbon low hydrogen nukes in the planets crust. The rhinos jumped right into the one hundred and ones orbit and we had to take care of them. Our jump scanners have detected another rhino force is coming. So we're evacing. Those nukes are on a timer so hopefully when thev land to secure the planet they get vaporized. Wow. Sir I have new field intel. These alien gunships have somewhat effective shields. Yes the one o one found out first hand. We only won control of our space zone because we had three fleets with us. Look! There's the last drill team. Get your men on board Lt. we're leaving this rock.


End file.
